Possuído?
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Kuririn traindo Goku! Seria ele mesmo que teria tal atitude!


**Possuído ?! **

**Kuririn x Goku**

**Há algum tempo aquele sentimento estranho lentamente o corrompia, e trazia pensamentos que jamais acreditara ser capaz de idealizar em sua cabeça careca e com seus seis pontinhos na testa. O que seria aquele ódio latente que crescia... seria somente isso? Realmente, o pequeno não sabia o que vinha ocorrendo com ele. Ódio, rancor, inveja... sentimentos tão destrutivos quantos os inimigos que eles haviam combatido envolviam-no cada vez com mais intensidade. **

**Ultimamente ele recapitulava cada episódio que havia convivido com Goku, e o que chamava sempre sua atenção era o fato de ele ser considerado o peso morto para todos por ser fraco e humano. Desde que foi treinar com o velho mestre Kame, Goku estava lá para chamar a atenção de todos com sua força descomunal e com suas ações extraordinárias para um simples garoto. Mesmo que se esforçasse, nunca alcançaria aquele estágio ou seria melhor do que aquele sayajin que só veio à Terra para dominá-la e destruí-la. Aquela cara de sonso não o enganava nem um pouco! Todas as vezes que o planeta chegou quase a sua destruição total, ele a salvou porque não queria ver ser domínio desmoronado. Mas ele, um simples humano, depois de muito tempo realmente percebeu a intenção daquele que se apresentava para todos como um bom companheiro.**

**Mas ele acabaria com o domínio daquele sayajin e a paz reinaria daqui para frente, acabariam-se as batalhas e mais nenhum vida correria risco.**

**- Kuririn, o que anda pensando? Ficou quieto de repente. - perguntou Bulma que percebeu que o amigo estava estranho, resmungando sozinho no canto da sala.**

**-Nada não, Bulma!!! - tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.**

**-Você tem certeza? - questionou a moça que fazia uns reparos em uma nova máquina.**

**-Sim, absoluta... estava aqui pensando com meus botões... só isso!- respondeu.**

**-Então, já que pensou com seus botões, será que poderia pegar aquela chave de fenda para mim?-pediu a jovem, sorrindo para o amigo.**

**-É claro Bulma! - saiu em direção da mesa e que estava a ferramenta. -Mas Bulma, o que está construindo?**

**-Nada de mais... um mix processador de legumes. -explicou a jovem cientista.**

**-Mas isso já não existe? - perguntou Kuririn.**

**-Não é desse tipo de mix que bate alimentos que estou lhe falando, Kuririn. -explica a jovem - Esse mix tem a capacidade de, ao colocar os ingredientes, transforma-los em remédios!**

**- Hum que coisa benéfica... mas só isso!? - diz desanimado o amigo.**

**- Ah, é claro que se a pesso quiser preparar um veneno neste aparelho, também pode fazer isso.- Bulma explica, não dando muita atenção a Kuririn, perdendo a cena dos olhos brilharem com a informação conseguida.**

**- Mas Kuririn, não fale nada para ninguém...-ao se virar percebe que está sozinha na sala.-Ué, foi embora sem ao menos se despedir. Que coisa feia!**

**Kuririn pulou pela janela sem ao menos avisar, o pensamento dele era um só. Conseguir aquela máquina de qualquer jeito. Como faria isso? Neste momento ele dá um forte esbarrão em Yamcha que vinha caminhando distraído, lendo uma revista masculina.**

**- Caramba Kuririn, presta atenção para onde anda! - reclama Yamcha, pegando a revista do chão e guardando o enorme pôster que trazia no meio da revista. - Mas o que está fazendo por aqui?**

**- Vim visitar a Bulma!!! E quem deveria prestar atenção era você, em vez de ficar olhando essas revistas na rua. - ralhou o Kuririn, mas neste instante é que ele percebeu a chance de ter sua vingança pronta. - Yamcha, Bulma reclamou que anda tão sozinha ultimamente... que vive enfiada no laboratório. Por que você não a convida para ir ao cinema, passear no shopping?**

**- O que? Você está louco? Andou cheirando pum no banheiro escondido de novo, Kuririn? Já disse que isso vicia e mata! - resmungou Yamcha com a idéia doida do amigo.**

**- Pôxa, não pensava que você era um medroso que desiste facilmente. Cadê aquele super charme que dizia possuir para conquistar qualquer mulher? Ficou aí preso na revista, pois são as únicas mulheres que vejo em sua volta nesse momento. - disse Kuririn tentando provocar o amigo e fazer com que involuntariamente ele fizesse parte de seu plano de vingança.**

**-Kuririn, você está pondo em prova a minha masculinidade? - diz invocado Yamcha.**

**- Eu!!!! Imagina, apenas pensei que você não desistiria ao primeiro round, só porque um sayajin invocado chegou aqui. Até parece que você tem medo de chegar perto da Bulma. - provocou mais Kuririn. - Eu até aposto que você não consegue sair com ela.**

**- O QUÊ!!!??? Você aposta? - gritou yamcha indignado.**

**-Sim aposto, e aposto algo que você sempre quis... a calcinha da Chun Li, que você não conseguiu – falou, fazendo pouco caso para provocar mais Yamcha e conseguir com que ele de uma forma o ajude a entrar no laboratório e pegar o aparelho.**

**-Aceito!!!! - disse Yamcha, mostrando ao amigo que era ainda gentleman com as mulheres. - E vou conseguir isso agora, se esconda por algum canto por aí, que você verá que eu sairei com Bulma daquela porta.**

**Assim combinado, Yamcha partiu para o desafio, não demorando muito para sair com Bulma do laboratório. Kuririn observava escondido na esquina e sorriu com tal visão. Esperando que os dois atingissem uma certa distância, correu para dentro do laborátorio e pegou aquele aparelho estranho que a amiga trabalhava até a pouco. Embrulhou em um plástico preto e saiu sorrateiramente do local, partindo para a casa do Mestre Kame.**

**Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali.**

**-É verdade Bulma... Kuririn está muito estranho, até não parece ele. Estou preocupado. - diz Yamcha, disfarçando sua preocupação, pois foi aquilo que usou de artifício para tirar a jovem de dentro do laboratório. Queria muito ganhar a aposta, era uma das calcinhas raras que ainda não tinha na sua coleção.**

**-O pior Yamcha, é que tenho que concordar com você... também achei que ele estava estranho hoje, parecia outra pessoa.- diz Bulma, olhando para os lados para ver se encontra o amigo sumido.- O que faremos?**

**-Que tal perdimos ajuda para o Mestre Kame? - sugere Yamcha.**

**-É, aquele velho tarado às vezes presta para algo. - concorda Bulma.**

**Os dois seguem caminho para a casa do Mestre Kame.**

**Enquanto isso, Kuririn acaba de chegar à pequena casa do Mestre. Entra sem dar muita atenção ao velho que está sentado em uma cadeira de praia na frente da residência, mas acaba sendo impedido pelo mestre, que segura seu braço.**

**-Kuririn, você se lembrou!!! - fala todo contente.**

**-Lembrei do que?!! - resmunga o jovem tentando soltar seu braço.**

**-Do meu aniversário, sei que você está disfarçando... desde cedo me tratando mal, mas agora pode parar, sei que trouxe meu presente aí - explica o Mestre Kame puxando o pacote do jovem. - Espero que seja uma daquelas bonecas infláveis versão 2001.**

**-Tá é ficando gágá, sua múmia do Egito, isso não é para seu bico não.- diz ao Mestre, puxando o pacote e indo para o quarto, batendo a porta violentamente.**

**Mestre Kame ficou chocado com as palavras rudes de seu discípulo. Sabia que estava velho e que há muito tempo havia desistido de contar os anos nos dedos, mas aquilo foi uma mal criação das terríveis. Seu sentido dizia que algo não estava muito bem.**

**Enquanto isso no quarto, Kuririn desembrulha o aparelho e o pacote com diversas plantas venenosas que conhecia.**

**Mas antes de concluir seu plano, uma vontade indescritível de tomar um banho o assolou, deixando tudo largado e correndo para um banho. Ultimamente não estava se reconhecendo, cada vontade estranha o vinha possuindo, primeiro queria vingança, agora essa vontade descontrolada de tomar banho. O que estava acontecendo com ele?**

**Enquanto isso na entrada da casa, Mestre Kame, melancólico por sentir o peso da idade nas costas, é interrompido por mais visitas.**

**-Mestre Kame, há quanto tempo!? - cumprimenta Yamcha.**

**-Oi!!!- diz de longe Bulma sabendo das taras do velho.**

**-Oi!!! - diz desanimado o velho.**

**-O que houve Mestre, me parece que o senhor está meio desanimado. O que aconteceu? - perguntou Yamcha ficando preocupado com a cara de desanimo do velho.**

**- Kuririn, está tão estranho ultimamente, fica longas horas no banheiro, falando sozinho, mas o pior foi a forma como ele me tratou hoje, até pensei que fosse problemas hormonais que atingem a todos, mas acho que é mais sério do que pensava. - explicou o velho.**

**-É justamente por esse comportamento estranho que também estamos aqui, Mestre. - diz Bulma.**

**-É Bulminh,a o que será que anda acontecendo com o nosso carequinha? - com uma voz rouc,a de quem está muito desanimado, suplicando um aconchego, diz o velho olhando com aquela de tarado para a jovem.**

**-Bem eu não sei, por isso que estamos aqui!!!! E pode parar de me olhar dessa essa forma, porque não vou me aproximar de você, sei que nos seu sapato tem um espelhinho pronto para ver minha calcinha.- diz a jovem, mostrando a língua para o velho e prendendo a saia jeans entre as pernas.**

**-Ó e agora quem poderá nos ajudar!!??- suplica o velho.**

**-Mestre, estamos em um anime e não em um episódio de Chapolim... acho que o único que pode nos ajudar é o nosso amigo Goku.- explicou Yamcha.**

**-Oi, sou Goku!!!- era Goku dando saudações.**

**-O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntaram os três, espantados**

**-Kuririn me convidou para um assistir um vídeo e disse que preparou lanches saborosos, então vim.**

**-Mas Goku, ele está agindo muito estranho. Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? - questionou Bulma.**

**Nesse momento, um pigarreado chamou a atenção de todos.**

**-Kuririn que peruca é essa de rastafari? E esse vestido branco? – questionou Goku.**

**-Aqui não existe nenhum Kuririn, sou Samara. E vim me vingar do infeliz que me trancou naquele buraco escuro sem TV e sem NET. – disse a figura estranha com uma voz cavernosa.**

**-Espera aí?! Você disse Samara?! – perguntou ironicamente Bulma.**

**-Sim !!! – responde a figura estranha tirando os cabelos dos olhos para ver melhor com quem estava falando.**

**-Filha, você está em fita errada, aqui é um anime! – explicou Bulma.**

**-Jura?!!! Mas é que vi esse molequinho estranho e pensei... hum já sei... esses meus cabelos nos olhos fazem cometer vários enganos, outro dia estava apertada e confundi o banheiro com a sala cheia de visita, a senhora imagina que vergonha!?- se desabafou a alma que possuía o corpo de Kuririn.**

**-É filha, acho que seu problema é um corte, se quiser posso recomendar um ótimo salão. – Bulma falou, tentando ajudar aquela pobre alma perdida.**

**-Jura!!?? **

**-É claro, e quem sabe com o cabelo cortado você não encontre o interruptor do seu buraco, sim pois você morreu no seu próprio quarto, escorregando nuns patins e batendo a cabeça.**

**-Como a senhora sabe disso?**

**-Querida eu vi o filme!**

**-Ah!!!**

**-Tome o cartão e vai procurar o Kami Sama que ele te orienta e lhe diz o que está na moda nesse verão.**

**A alma orientada e esclarecida, abandona o pequeno corpo de Kuririn que cái no chão sem que ninguém o socorra.**

**-Bom, já que está tudo solucionado, por que não vamos comer aquele lanchinho esperto? - pergunta Goku já seguindo para dentro da casa.**

**-É verdade!! Estou com fome também!!! – Bulma caminha apressada atrás de Goku.**

**Mestre Kame a segue pois não perderia de admirar o bumbum dela.**

**Yamcha para não ficar só, também corre para dentro da casa.**

**Lentamente, o pobre do Kuririn vai recobrando os sentidos, olha para os lados e não entende o que faz com aquela peruca, que arranca e joga para longe. Levanta-se, sacode a poeira e tira de dentro do bolso uma capa de chuva, olha para as pessoas no interior da casa com um olhar sinistro e grita a pleno pulmões, antes de correr para dentro:**

**-EU SEI O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM NO VERÃO PASSADO!!! **

**Agradeço a todos que sempre me incentivam nas minhas loucuras!!!!**

**Desculpe transformar tudo em uma comédia pastelão!!! Acontece naturalmente.**

**Agradeço em especial a Marjarie por me dar o apoio técnico.**

**Agradeço a Pink e Cerébro por sempre serem ativistas nas causas insanas.**

**Fui**


End file.
